When Worlds Collide
by darkstar2789
Summary: My take on how it would go when the world of Twilight movie version collides with The Covenant. Takes place after Edward and Bella get together and before the baseball scene. Hopefully, it'll be a fun ride.


_**From the Author:**_

First of all, I'm not a fan of Meyer's Twilight Saga books. I do love the movie and my knowledge of Twilight is limited only to the movie version. So, I'll be needing a Beta Reader who knows A to Z about the characters and how to write them. If you're interested, please PM me.

Second of all, the story takes place after Edward and Bella got together but before the baseball scene.

Third of all, this story is a crossover between Twilight and The Covenant (with my OC characters in it). I suggest you take a peek at Daughters of Wiccard when things get complicated slash confusing for you. Or maybe just go watch The Covenant.

Last but not least -- Hotheat, this one's for you, darling!

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Twilight nor The Covenant. But I do own the Daughters of Wiccards (Copyright 2006!).

---

**Chapter 1: Strangers In Forks**

Carla was taking orders from one of her many usual costumers, which made up 100% of her customers, when the bells she hung at the door --a cute gift from her husband for last Valentine's Day-- rang.

To say that Carla Davis had lived in Forks, Washington practically her whole life is an understatement. She had lived there forever.

To many, Forks maybe just another dot on the map, but to Carla, this is the place that she had grown up in. The place she had found her passion for food, the place she had successfully ran her diner for the past 15 years, the place where she met her true love and marry him. It was the only world she knew in this big, blue planet they call Earth.

The point is, Carla knows everyone. She knows who's who in the town and she also knows who made Forks go round, and it's not money.

So, when strangers walked into her diner through that ridiculously small glass door she had no time to renovate, it was not unusual to have one of those awkward freeze moments in tv.

Ridiculous, yes. But necessary. This was a small town after all. Entertainments are very limited.

Carla could feel the heat of the tension rising as the ends of several townsfolk's' eyes followed the group of teens that had just settled down at a little corner of her diner.

One look at them, Carla knew they were teenagers, harmless in every sense of the word. But a second look at them, they looked as if they carried a huge, flashing 'We're Trouble' neon sign above their heads.

Either they're used to being the middle of attention or they're rather blind and ignorant to not notice the staring eyes, they seemed to continue being in their own world.

Carla looked outside and couldn't help but to whistled inwardly at the sight that greeted her. A (big, bad) black Hummer, a very nice, blazing red Porsche, a shining black Mustang that looks like it just came out of an auto show, and finally a well-taken-care-of yellow Ducati.

"These guys could compete with the Cullens in their taste for cars!" She commented to herself.

She flipped her notebook to the next page, picked up one of the menus on the counter and headed for their tables. She glanced at the digital Mickey Mouse clock above her counter just to get the timing right. It was 10.28 a.m.

"Good morning, girls and boys. I haven't seen you around… New in town, I suppose?" She greeted them as she wrote down the number of their table, just to be professional.

One of the girls looked up, smiled brightly at me and answered, "Oh, hello. Um, yeah. We're new in town."

"So, you're planning to stay or just passing by?" Carla asked and she could feel all ears in the diner were raised to hear the precise answer.

The young man sitting next to the lady who greeted her lifted his arm from its position on her shoulder and leaned forward to reach for the menu Carla was offering.

"Somewhere in between. We're staying, but we won't be long." He answered with a smile and as if that was not enough, he winked.

Carla felt as if she could just melt into a pool of gurgling goos at the moment. He was hot, no use denying that fact. And so were the rest of them. Just another bunch of 'The Hot & The Beautiful'. Like the Cullens.

Carla sighed, thinking that Forks is starting to look like a headquarter for ridiculously good-looking people.

"Well, you're in luck then. Your first meal in Forks would be the best you ever tasted." She said and put on her waitress smile.

"Since you said it… We'll just take the specials for today, beautiful." Replied another young man, this one had a rugged look that screams 'I'm hot, young, and I ride well!'. The black leather jacket did a very good job on him indeed.

"Okay then, 9 sets of Carla's spaghetti Bolognaise set coming up. I'll throw in a large plate of onion rings for you as well."

Carla turned and smiled. It's going to be a good day, a good and long day.

--

Feedbacks are much appreciated. I really need to know I got this heading at the right lane.


End file.
